


Pool Fluff

by Russica



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russica/pseuds/Russica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day at the SipsCo compound and Sips and Sjin decide to take a dip in the pool. Things take a turn for the fluffy.<br/>(T for language and fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Fluff

The sun beat down relentlessly on the Sipsco compound. Heat radiated off of the building as the temperature skyrocketed. Inside the hydro facility, Sjin had paused in reassembling the array of water strainers to run a hand across his forehead. It had grown blisteringly hot even with the open windows and door, or lack thereof. He had just placed the last one when he heard a clatter followed by a curse.  
“Goddammit,” Sips shook his hand and glared at his wrench.  
“You okay there Sips?”  
“Yeah, my stupid wrench. Laid it down for two seconds and it’s on fire.”  
Sjin chuckled as he flew down.  
“Hey wait, you have gloves on don’t you?”  
“I took ‘em off ya big dumb-dumb, it’s like a million degrees in here.”  
“Ah, yeah it is isn’t it.”  
Sips glared at his wrench a moment longer before an idea struck him.  
“Aw man, Sjin, I have an awesome idea” he flew up in his excitement.  
“Yeah?”  
Sjin crossed his arms as his excited boss laughed in the air above him.  
“Yeah, but it’s a surprise so don’t come outside until I say. Okay?”  
“Yeah okay, I’ll finish up in here then.”  
Sips had already flown off, too excited to sit still. Sjin shook his head and decided to finish up the platform for their control panel.  
Sjin was sitting with his back to the MFSU, his nano armor folded neatly beside him, as he wiped his forehead for the umpteenth time that day. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable in the stifling heat.  
“Ah, Sips won’t mind” he mumbled to himself as he stripped off his shirt.  
He sighed in sweet relief as the hot offending object was placed on the pile. However, the heat was still unbearable. He picked up his things and headed downstairs to plonk them down in a chest. He reached the door and paused.  
“Hey Sips, I’m just gonna put some things in the chests okay?”  
“Hang on like two seconds.”  
Sjin leaned against the doorway.  
“Aw Sjin, come look at this! This is fantastic!”  
Sjin flew out of the doorway to see a big, new, canopy over the pool. As he flew closer he could see lounge chairs and small tables as well as a few chests here and there.  
“Oh wow, this is brilliant.”  
Sips smiled as he surveyed his work.  
“It’s so hot out and what’s better than a dip in a nice cool pool? So of course it needed a- it needed..” he trailed off as he finally caught sight of Sjin.  
“Yeah, canopy was a good idea there Sips”  
Sjin was checking out the chests and Sips was checking out his very shirtless worker. Sjin was rather lean, his shoulders broad, and his skin still tanned from his days before his space suit. Sips shook his head.  
“Since we’re pretty much done with our hydro facility, I figured we can take a break and cool off. In our awesome pool with the awesome canopy.”  
Sjin turned and smiled.  
“Yeah, but come check out what I did to the control panel.”  
Sjin flew nervously in front of his creation. Sips flew back to look at it before his eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face.  
“Aw Sjin, this is fantastic!”  
“R-really, yeah?”  
“Yeah, shiiit look at this.”  
Sips flew beside Sjin and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
“This is great Sjin.”  
Sjin beamed, he loved seeing that look of approval.  
“Thanks Sips.”  
“To the pool. Last one there is a Honeydinc girl guy.”  
Sips flew off as fast as he could with Sjin laughing as he chased after. Sips yelped as Sjin tackled him and they landed in a laughing heap under the canopy.  
“So who won Sips?” he laughed as he helped his friend up.  
“Well obviously I won since I hit the ground first.”  
“Yeah- wait no that’s totally unfair.”  
“Whatcha gonna do about it Sjin?” Sips taunted.  
“Oh, I’ll just do this!” he laughed as he pushed Sips into the pool.  
Sips came up sputtering; Sjin was doubled over laughing.  
“You little bastard you, come ‘ere” he smiled as he grabbed Sjin’s legs and pulled him in.  
Sjin let out a startled yelp before hitting the water. When he came up they stared at each other a moment before cracking up. Sjin wiped the hair from his face,  
“We should probably go change into actual swimsuits.”  
“Well, I would have but a certain dumb-dumb pushed me in” he smirked.  
The two pulled themselves from the pool. Sjin went to his chest of armor before stripping down to his boxers. He wasn’t quite sure he owned a pair of trunks. He figured Sips wouldn’t mind. He glanced over, Sips was just in black boxers, his grey skin seemed even lighter compared to the dark fabric. Sjin felt his face heat up and quickly turned to shut his chest. He was taking a calming breath when all of a sudden arms were wrapped around his torso and he found himself hurled into the water. Sips was cracking up.  
“Hey, that wasn’t fair.”  
“Yeah, but it was hilarious.”  
Sjin rolled his eyes.  
“Atleast help me out you big jerk” he laughed as he reached out a hand.  
“Because I’m a nice guy, I’ll help you out.”  
He offered his hand and was yanked in. When he resurfaced he cursed and began to swim towards Sjin.  
“You bastard you.”  
“Heh heh but we’re even Sips.”  
“Even my ass.”  
Sjin swam himself in a corner.”  
“O-oh no, come on Sips, we're even.”  
Sips pinned him in the corner.  
“How’s this for even?” he laughed as he splashed water in Sjin’s face.  
Sjin laughed as he blindly splashed back at the man. After a few moments of blindly splashing water at each other they stopped to catch their breath. Sips had a hand on the wall on either side of Sjin. As their breathing slowed they realized just how close they were.  
Sjin noticed first, the way Sips muscles tensed as he held on to the wall his chest rising and falling, black hair scattered along his chest, his grey eyes and off grey lips.  
Sips felt those eyes on him, Sjin’s muscular form, brown hair covering his chest, brown eyes and a bright pink blush spreading across his face.  
Sips cleared his throat.  
“How about a game Sjin?”  
“S-sure” Sjin nodded.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“Uhm dare.”  
“I dare you to let me kiss you.”  
Sjin’s face felt like it had caught fire. He didn’t think he could manage words so he just nodded. Sips moved in slowly, stopping to where their lips were almost touching. An eternity seemed to pass before Sjin closed the distance. It was a soft, hesitant kiss. Cool rough lips meeting soft warm ones.  
When the two pulled away slowly. Sjin cleared his throat.  
“W-wow.”  
Sips chuckled.  
“So, guess this means you owe me” Sjin smiled.  
“What?!”  
“I kissed you so you owe me.”  
Sips grinned and moved to intertwine their hands.  
“Time for payback then you magnificent bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Critiques are always welcome and if you happen to spot a spelling error, please let me know. SOmetimes my brain rushes to get stories done and I mess up simple words. Thanks guys.


End file.
